The girl who seduced the Ducks Chapter 4
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: Fulton finds out about Katelin's secret life. He would keep his mouth shut, but not for free.. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


He woke me up with a deep, passionate kiss, that I returned.

- Mmm you're sexy! – said Portman while squeezing my boobs.

- So are you!

He was staring at my body, I was staring at his abs.

- Nice abs, babe!

- Not as nice, as your boobies! That ass, and your pussy!

- I know, you like them!

- Yeah, sexy assets!

- No, they're not, at all!

- Yes, they are! – he started to nibble on them – By the way, your cootch tastes good!

- Really?

- Yes!

- It's nice to know!

This was a good start of the day. Later I got dressed and went to class. Ont he hallway I met Connie and Guy.

- Hello guys!

- Hello Katelin!

- Why are you so cheerful? – Guy asked.

- I'm just plain happy!

- That's cool!

- And you have a nice rosy complexion. – said Connie – New make-up?

- Something like that!

- Hey guys! – Fulton joined us.

- Hey!

I ran my eyes over him. He was a bit squatty, but still hot. Not an angelic boy, like Guy, not even a typical athletic stud, like Portman but he was fine with me.

So I winked at Guy, he winked back, then made a naughty gesture with his hands, meaning he would squeeze my boobs.

I giggled, but Connie was shocked.

- What are you two doing?

- Nothing! – I replied.

- Just fooling around, Connie! – said Guy.

- I'm not going to lie, that's a pretty weird way of fooling around! – she said.

I glared at Guy. Connie might know something, when she wasn't around, I asked Guy.

- You told her what happened between us, didn't you?

- Katelin, I swear I didn't tell her anything!

- I hope you're telling the truth now!

- Please believe me!

- Okay, I believe you! – and I kissed his cheek – How about we ditch our second class and have fun together? I'll be waiting for you behind the hip rose bush, deal?

- Deal honey, I like the idea!

I sat impatiently through the whole class, then I ran outside and was waiting for him to turn up there. Two minutes later he still wasn't there. He probably led me up the garden path. I was about to go back to the building when suddenly …

- Hello cutie!

- Hello! It's pretty rude to make a lady wait!

- I'm sorry sweetheart, Connie was all over me!

I rolled my eyes.

- I see!

- Let's start it babe!

- Yeah! – I kissed him passionately, and removed mine and his clothes.

- Babe, I'm in love with your abs! – I sighed.

- You only love my abs?

- No, I love your personality too!

- Thanks, babe!

We continued kissing and he went down on me. I felt his tongue digging deeper and deeper into my pussy, then I cummed in his mouth. He finished that with kissing my cunt. I had a weird idea.

- Can you shove your fist inside?

- Are you sure? It sounds creepy? –he was shocked.

- Please, try!

- I'm not sure, I can do it, but I'll shove four fingers inside, okay?

- Perfect!

He giggled and introduced his fingers inside me, he kept thrusting and I moaned.

- Yeah, babe! You're my best lover so far!

- I thought you've never had any lovers before!

- Umm, you're right!

- I'm in love with your body, these curves.. – he tickled my hips.

- Don't lie! I don't have curves at all!

- You're still sexy! – he touched my boobs, licked them and started to suck my nipples. He kept nibbling for ten minutes, and circled them with his thumbs.

- Poor Connie! – I thought, but I'd rather enjoyed the way he gave pleasure to my body by squeezing my ass or kissing my neck.

- I'd like to return it with a blowjob!

- Your wish is my command!

I went down and him, wrapped my lips around the head and started to suck him off.

- Fuck, I'm close! – he moaned and jizzed in my mouth. Of course I swallowed his fluid. When we finished, he pulled me closer and inserted his cock inside me. He kept thrusting and I moaned.

- This was perfect, babe! – I told him. We got dressed, and he went ahead.

Suddenly, I noticed someone watching us. And that was Fulton Reed! No way! It couldn't be!

He was standing there for minutes probably, and he smirked.

- Bravo little girl!

- What the hell are you talking about? – I was about to faint.

- You and your little spare time activites! I always thought you're a kind of slut, but now I could see it with my own eyes!

- Shut up, Fulton! What do you want?

- You're deep in shit, Kingsford! They might decline your scholarship, if they manage to find out what you're doing with the Ducks!

- And you would be such a jerk to tell on me!

- Of course I wouldn't! The worst thing I would do is to tell the whole school, except the authorities! I'll keep my mouth shut, but not for free! You must do something in return!

- What? – I swallowed.

- Sleep with me tonight!

My face brightened up.

- Alright! It's perfectly fine with me! You're a hunk, Fulton! A perfect Duck stud!

- I know right? You're really sexy yourself, Kingsford.

I swaggered back to the bulding! I totally rocked! Another sexy victim! I wasn't sure what the Eagles would have said. Ronnie would have been like.

- Bring it on twirl-girl! That stud should be yours tonight.

Mojo would have said something like this.

- Don't forget: having a sexual intercourse is a ritual, when two bodies meet… !

Or Hollywood.

- Just be yourself, like you always do!

They were really good friends of mine. Fulton was flirting with me through the whole day and made inappropriate gestures with his hands. I kind of liked his lewdness. He would have given anything to have sex with me.

So I tarted myself up, disguised myself in a hoodie and went straight towards the Bash bros room. I knocked ont he door.

- Come in, sexy bitch!

- Hello sexy! – I removed my hoodie.

- Wow, Katelin – his jaw dropped – Damn, you're hot! Fortunately, I got rid of Portman!

- Awesome! – we both undressed ourselves. He was staring at my body and blushed.

- What's wrong?

- You have a great body, but mine is.. !

- Don't be embarrassed, you've got great abs!

- You think so?

- I'm just saying the truth!

- Don't lie!

- Seriously, what's your problem? Don't say, you're a virgin!

- I'm not, .. but.. !

- Spit it out, what's wrong?

- Nothing, let's do it!

- Now you're talking!

We got on the bed, I kissed his neck down to his stomach and stroked his hair. It was silky. He ran his hands up and down my back, then I placed his palms on my boobs, and I also spread my legs. He slowly stuck his thing inside me. His cock was even bigger than the other two's. Oh yeah, and it was harder! He kept thrusting and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

- Fulton, there's something I'm eager to try!

- What exactly?

- My butt is virgin!

- Wow, get on your stomach!

I did so, and he introduced thick manhood in my tight ass. It hurt a bit, because I had never been fucked in the ass, until that day. Of course, he liked it too. He expressed it with a loud moan. Slowly he stopped and I got on my back again. Our bodies started to grind against each other.

- Thanks for the night!

- You're welcome, honey!

He rubbed my nips with thumb and slowly fell asleep. He looked so cute while sleeping and taking his breath.


End file.
